


The Death of Our Goodbye

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: The Stories Of Our Goodbye [1]
Category: Homestuck, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: All thiss is one Doomed Timeline!, Angst, Being Rewritten, Depends, Depression, GodTier will also be achieved, I have a few pages of possible outcomes, I have planned all th angst, M/M, Multiple times, Prequel technically, RTStuck, SBURB, Someone will acheive grimdark, XP, hopefully it'll end happily, i don't know yet, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm, might change rating later, people wil die, playing around with just/heroic death, probably some self harm, so suicide, there will be angst, this'll stay up though since the 'rewrite' will almost be a different story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have decided to have one last hurrah, one final Let's Play before Ray ventures of own his own into the big bad world of streaming. Gavin suggested they play a new game called SBURB and, with a lengthy arguement, every one agreed. They weren't expecting the world to come crashing down around them, they weren't expecting to be thrust into the roles of savor of the world. They're just idiots who play video games. But now they have their backs against the wall and they refuse to go down without a fight, even if it means sacrificing yourself along the way, or losing who you are in the insanity of this game. They have to win.</p><p>BEING REWRITTEN, ASSUME EVERYTHING HERE GOES TO SHIT AND EVERYONE DIES BEFORE ANY FEELINGS ARE CONFESSED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GodTiers, Handles, Lands, and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a thing I'll update with info on everyone from pester handles to fetchmoduses, to sprites

Gavin Free  
Prince of Time  
Land of Gears and Foiliage (LOGAF)  
slowCreep  
0=o  
Bowkind, Wandkind  
Tier One; CreeperSprite. Tier Two; GavinSprite  
Wibbly Wobbly; Sometimes you get multiple items or not the correct item

Michael Jones  
Heir of Rage  
Land of Crystals and Lava (LOCAL)  
rageQuit  
ALL MOTHERFUCKING CAPS  
Swordkind  
Tier One; MichaelSprite. Tier Two; MavinSpirte  
Serenity; Fetch modus will refuse to work the angrier you are.

Ray Naervaez Jr.  
Rogue of Heart  
Land of Roses and Smoke (LORAS)  
roseChaser  
pretty chill no punctuation all lower case  
Whipkind  
Tier One; Sprite. Tier Two; Sprite  
Pokémodus; You must catch your items with pokéballs and yell (item) i choose you to use your item. There is a possibility you could catch humans and some animals, but who would try that?

Ryan Haywood  
Thief of Breath  
Land of Cows and Holes (LOCAH)  
risingMadness  
Every sentence ends with a tilda ~  
Magickind  
Tier One; EdgarSprite. Tier Two; RygarSprite  
Thievery/Array; http://mspafetchmodus.wikia.com/wiki/Thievery_Modus

Jack Patillo  
Seer of Hope  
Land of Bells and Wood (LOBAW)  
championEater  
[Brackets encapsulate everything]  
Pickaxekind  
Tier One; ?Sprite. Tier Two;  
Tetris; http://mspafetchmodus.wikia.com/wiki/Tetris_Modus

Geoff Ramsey  
Knight of Space  
Land of Bottles and Frogs (LOBAF)  
alcoholicHunter  
HiS teXT iS cApAtalIZed ranDOMlY  
Gun(?)kind  
Tier One; HelmetSprite. Tier Two; GriffSprite (Griff as in RvB, not Griffon)  
Siri; This modus is simple. When you want to retrieve an item, just ask Siri for what you want. It would seem like a good idea for a modus, but the surprisingly awful vocal recognition could retrieve an item you didn't ask for. You'll get a ghost image of any item you don't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those fetch moduses is extremely important for future plots.
> 
> If any on can guess it and why it's important, I'm a be impressed


	2. An End Brings A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin starts a series of apocalyptic events

===> Enter Name

===> Squawking Tosser

Oi! That's highly offensive! 

===> Gavin David Free

Now that's better. Your name is Gavin David Free, and You're an ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER. You and your friends PLAY VIDEO GAMES FOR A LIVING, which you think is rather awesome. You also have a channel called the SLO MO GUYS that you and your friend DAN run where you film things in SLOW MOTION, something you've always loved. You were born in ENGLAND but currently live in TEXAS where the ROOSTERTEETH offices are. You love your job and the people you work with but RAY has decided to go his own way. So you and the rest of AH have decided to have one last hurrah. 

===> Explain Last Hurrah

Well, if you say so. The whole of Achievement Hunter is going to film one last Let's Play with the main six. And before the mystery voice can ask, the game that will be played is called SBURB. You know it's a weird name, and you had a hard ass time convincing the others to play, but you always knew they would say yes, the clouds said so. The game was a bit weird, requiring players to be in different houses, which even confused you. Though you assume it's one of the game's mechanics that will be revealed when you begin the game. You hear your phone chirping and you assume that it's probably one of the lads, probably testing out pesterchum or asking to verify the order again. Or both.

===> Don't Leave Them Hanging! Answer!

Sheesh, you were getting to that. You dig your phone out of your pocket and smile when you see that it's Michael. 

rageQuit [RQ] has started pestering slowCreep [SC]  
RQ: HEY GAVIN!  
RQ: WHAT'S THE GODDAMNED ORDER AGAIN?  
SC: First me, then y0u, then Ray, then Ryan, then Jack, and then Ge0ffrey  
SC: Y0u sh0uld have kn0wn this by n0w!  
SC: We start in like a half h0ur!  
RQ: I KNEW I WAS GETTING YOU IN.  
RQ: I JUST FORGOT EVERYTHING ELSE DUMBASS.  
SC: G00d!  
SC: See y0u in a half h0ur!  
slowCreep [SC] has ceased pestering rageQuit [RQ]

There, that's taken care of. Hopefully Michael will remember. Well at least remember to get you in. After all, can't start your session without him. You insert the client disc and let it load it's program into the computer. You open the box containing what is about to become your sylladex and strife specibus. You wonder how the others will react to the whole thing. Well you'll find out shortly you guess. You check the sylladex type and chuckle softly at the name and description, Wibbly Wobbly; Sometimes you just don't know what's going to come out of your sylladex. Be prepared for anything. You checked the amount of cards that came with it, twelve total. You should take note of that. You put you phone in the sylladex and mess around with it, stuffing it with random things.

You pull yourself out of your stupor, realizing that you've forgotten to equip a strife specibus. You look through, debating what to equip, stuck between BowKind and WandKind. You check you strife specibus cards and realize you have two different ones. With a grin you assign one as BowKind and one as WandKind. Of course you don't know if you'll get a wand, but hey! You had two, it was all right! You go over and pick up a replica MineCraft bow that a fan made for you and equip it in your strife specibus. You felt like you could take on the world! Like there was no way you could lose! Your computer chirps, letting you know the client disc has installed and is ready for use. It was Time.

===> Connect With Your Boi

You do just that, setting up the server client connection between you and Michael and squealing as it begins to load. It was finally happening! You were finally beginning the game. You could only hope that your friends were taking this as seriously as you were. That at the very least they all got their strife and sylladexes all sorted out. Though you doubted they did. But, everything will be all right. You’d all be able to pull the impossible off. You had confidence in them. Your computer lets out another chirp, letting you know that the connection has been solidified. You grin as you hear your phone squawking.

rageQuit [RQ] has started pestering slowCreep [SC]  
RQ: WE'RE CONNECTED.  
RQ: I CAN FUCKING SEE YOU.  
SC: Really?  
SC: C00l!  
SC: Can y0u d0 anything?  
RQ: LET ME TRY PUTTING THIS  
RQ: CRUXTENDER? DOWN. 

You hear a thunk and look behind you, a large object having been sat down behind you.

SC: H0ly shit!  
SC: This is altering real life!  
RQ: WE SHOULD NOT BE PLAYING THIS GAVIN!  
RQ: THIS IS NOT A POWER WE SHOULD FUCKING HAVE!  
SC: What are we supp0sed t0 d0 ab0ut it?  
SC: I mean we've already c0mmitted t0 d0 this.  
SC: We need t0 see it thr0ugh.  
SC: Trust me.  
RQ: WHY DO I HAVE A FEELING THAT I'M MAKING A MISTAKE......  
RQ: I'LL GET THE REST OF THE SHIT IN....... 

You smile happily and did a little victory dance. You went over and inspected the Cruxtender, choosing to ignore your phone for a minute or two. It seemed rather sturdy and had a wheelie thing on the side. You attempt to turn it, finding the thing to be thoroughly stuck. You reach for your phone when you hear a loud crash and a sickening thid. You turn around to see your tv, now broken, on the floor, surrounded by gushers? Okay? That was not something you see everyday. You went over to inspect the gusher things and they disappeared when you got within a few inches. Weirder. You finally take out your phone to see the slew of messages Michael left you.

RQ: SHIT!  
RQ: I NEED MORE ROOM TO SET THIS SHIT DOWN.  
RQ: DO YOU MIND ME RENOVATING YOUR HOUSE?  
RQ: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT GREEN THING BEHIND YOU?  
RQ: DUDE!  
RQ: QUIT MESSING WITH THAT THING AND LOOK BEHIND YOU!  
RQ: YOU KNOW WHAT  
RQ: FUCK IT!  
RQ: GOOD BYE GAVIN'S TV!  
SC: Y0u killed my TV!  
RQ: WEL YOU WERE PREOCCUPIED GAVIN!  
RQ: THAT THING COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!  
SC: Still......  
SC: C0uld have used s0mething else......  
RQ: I STILL SAVED YOUR ASS.  
SC: Yeah Yeah.  
SC: C0uld y0u 0pen the Cruxtender.  
RQ: SURE THING BOI

You watched as your tv was lifted up by a dark green arrow and slammed into the top of the cruxtender. You winced softly, but at least it got the thing open. A weird spiralgraph seizure ball popped out of the thing and came to float beside him.

"Oi! Leave me alone!" You said, backing away from the ball. Of course you didn't notice the timer that has started when Michael popped the Cruxtender open. But as you looked back at the machine, the flashing numbers caught your eyes. 5 minutes and 24 seconds. Oh god. That was probably not a good sign. 

===> Prototype The Seizure Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is completely unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks to SlaveToMyKeyboard for telling me how to do a pesterlog format!


	3. Into The Medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin scurries around, trying to outrun the clock.

===> Prototype The Seizure Ball

Okay, what the hell did that mean? Prototype the seizure ball? You heard your phone buzzing but decided to ignore it. Michael could deal with his own shit, you had a seizure ball and a timer to deal with. You moved around your house, testing to see how determined the thing would go to follow you. It did not quit following you. You sighed angrily and glared at it.

"Fine! You want to be 'prototyped so badly?" You said, picking up the closest thing to you, which happened to be your mini minecraft figurine, and threw it at the ball. There was a small flash of light as the KenerlSprite took it in, sure it would have prefered something dead, but this worked. The glow subsided and what was left was a Creeper's face with in a circle, still flashing. You groaned and stormed off. When you went into you living room you noticed three things. 1. It was bigger. 2. There were more machines. 3. It was an utter disaster.

"Holy fuck Micool." You muttered before digging out your phone.

RQ: THERE'S A TIMER!  
RQ: IT'S COUNTING DOWN FROM 5:24  
RQ: AND THE FIVE IS MINUTES!  
RQ: ANSWER THE FUCKING PHINE YOU CUNT!  
RQ: THE THING IS COUNTING DOWN AND YOUR PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH A FLASHING BALL!  
RQ: YOU KNOW WHAT  
RQ: FUCK YOU  
RQ: I'M DEPLOYING THE OTHER SHIT IN YOUR SHITTY APARTMENT.  
RQ: APPARENTLY I CAN EXPAND A ROOM.  
RQ: YOU'RE OUT OF 'GRIST'  
RQ: I THINK IT'S THE SHIT YOU COLLECTED FROM THE THING I KILLED  
RQ: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
RQ: WHY!  
RQ: NOW IT'S A FUCKING CREEPER.  
RQ: MAYBE IT KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PARENTS.  
SC: Jesus Mic00l.  
SC: Just chill  
RQ: I WILL NOT CHILL  
RQ: I DON'T CHILL  
SC: At least it's n0t flashing anym0re  
RQ: THE TIMER!  
SC: Right, fuck.  
SC: I think it's like a dead line t0 c0mplete certain tasks.

You put your phone in your pocket and pulled up GameFAQs on your laptop and navigated to the posts about SBURB. You clicked the one that was done by a 'tentacleTherapist' and read through the first few things.

RQ: GAVIN!  
RQ: PUT DOWN THE FUCKING LAPTOP!  
RQ: WAIT, THAT'S A GAME FAQ!  
RQ: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT!  
RQ: I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ON THIS STUOID PEICE OF SHIT!  
SC: I just searched SBURB.  
SC: It was there.   
SC: Anyways it says that I need to get int0 the 'Medium' bef0re the c0unter reaches zer0  
SC: It l00ks like I'll need to s0me alchemizing  
SC: Did y0u dr0p the pre-punched card B0i?  
RQ: IF IT WAS FREE IT SHOULD BE IN THAT MESS. 

"You wouldn't happen to see it." You mumbled to the creepersprite and it did nothing. You sighed and looked around the mess of you living room and felt your heart drop. You looked at the cruxtender, 3:45. You mumbled a few curse and began to search through the mess your best friend had created in your room. You didn't even understand how this had all happened, you had everything all nice and tidy. You turned around and saw the floaty green arrow behind you and nearly had a heart attack. 

"Jesus Micool! Give a guy some warning!" You said, glaring at the arrow. It shook and began to point at a particular place on the ground. You went over to the point is pointing out and saw the innocent card. You picked it up with a grin and bounded over to the machine that was to take it. You inserted it and went over to get a cruxite dowel from the cruxtender. 2:12. Oh, this wasn't light. Oh wait, you have a fetch modus! You activated the fetch modus, putting the crystalline dowel into it. You made your way over to the totem lathe and unloaded the dowel unto the thing, you then put it the pre punched card and watched as the thing span around, carving the dowel into a swirly thing. You quickly check the GameFAQ's page to see what was next. Next was to alchemize your item and actually get to the medium. You switched over to the pesterchum app and sighed. 

RQ: OKAY THEN  
RQ: JUST RUN AROUND AND DO THAT SHIT.  
RQ: I'LL JUST WAIT.  
RQ: NOT LIKE I CAN DO ANYTHING ELSE.  
SC: Aw!  
SC: D0n't be like that mate!  
SC: S00n y0u'll het to run ar0und and do this shit.  
RQ: YEAH.  
RQ: AND RAY OS IN CHARGE OF MY HOUSE.....  
RQ: I'M FUCKING SCREWED.  
SC: It'll be fine!   
SC: At least y0u kn0w what t0 expect!   
RQ: TRUE.  
RQ: BUT YOU KNOW RAY IS GONNA FUCK MY HOUSE UP.  
SC: Like y0u did t0 my living r00m?  
RQ: THAT WAS DIFFERENT!  
SC: Sure Mic00l.

You chuckled and put your phone into your pocket. You put the dowel into your inventory and went over to the alchemeter you out the dowel where is was to go and waited. The machine scanned it and summoned a large dark green grandfather clock. It chimed and dropped and old pocket watch, you managing to catch it at the last moment. You locked it over and opened it. Nothing. You looked over to check the time that was left, 0:44. Your eyes widened and you started to panic a bit. You honestly didn't want to know what the timer was counting down to, a gut feeling telling you it wasn't good. You looked back at the pocket watch and shook it, hoping that it would do something.

"Come on. Come on!" You muttered, panic rising. 0:25, you weren't going to make it. You were going to fail because of a stupid pocket watch. You screamed and threw it on the ground, shattering it to pieces. There was a spark and a flash of light engulfing you and your flat. In the background the timer ticked down to zero, a meteor striking where your flat was.

===> Be Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me! Getting stuff done. This unbeta'ed, any and all mistakes are my own.  
> Anyways, I'm a try to update this every other week, hopefully it won't die.  
> And this is mostly pesterlog, so yay.


	4. From The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal's perspective of events thus far

===> Be Someone Else

You are now someone else, who is currently flipping the fuck out because you might have just killed your best friend.

===> Go Back A Few Hours

You are now the same person, only a few hours earlier and not worrying that you killed your best friend.

===> Enter Name

===> Raging Idiot

Hey! Fuck you mysterious voice! You are not a fucking raging idiot!

===> Michael Jones

Yes. Your name is Michael Vincent Jones and you and your friends are ACHIEVEMENT HUNTERS and your job is to play VIDEO GAMES all day long. Well not all day you do have to do EDITING and RENDERING on the videos before you upload them. You originally started working for ROOSTERTEETH and AH after you started up your RAGE QUIT, which is probably the thing you are most known for. Your idiot friend GAVIN had a 'brilliant' idea to play this game called SBURB as a send off to your other friend RAY. You and RYAN had objections to this, bit some how Gavin managed to convince the both of you that this was a GOOD IDEA. 

===> Pester Gavin

Sheesh, it's not like you forgot anything. You knew the order. You would get Gavin in and then..... Fuck you magic voice. You huffed and dug out you phone and pestered Gavin, getting the order that you guys would be using. You sighed and got out the game and the other stuff that came with it. You plopped the server disc and let it load. 

With a sigh you looked at the 'Fetch Modus', eyeing it suspiciously. You honestly felt that you had long reached the point of no return. And the moment you put in disc wasn't it. You felt as if the moment Gavin brought up the game in the office, his green eyes widened in excitement, that was the moment of no return. So why did this all give you a bad feeling. It was only a game. You would never know how wrong that statement was until later. 

You 'equipped' the modus, noting the name of it was Serenity and had to choke back a laugh. Wow! That was way off! You were not known for calm, you were known for your rage. So the fact that this was named serenity seemed so Ironic to you. You then looked over to your 'Strife Specibus'. You jokingly picked SwordKind, after all what were you without you iconic Diamond sword? You saw you foam diamond sword and picked it up. Poof, it was gone, into your strife specibus. You were a bit shocked. That, was not okay. You pushed it aside though. It was just your imagination. Nothing more. You hear a ping from ypur phine and noticed it was Ryan.

risingMadness [RM] began pestering rageQuit [RQ]   
RM: Hello Michael~  
RM: Did you get Gavin in the game yet~  
RQ: FIRST OFF  
RQ: THAT'S A BIT CREEPY WITH THE FUCKING SQUIGGLE AT THE END.  
RQ: LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME.   
RQ: AND SECOND OFF  
RQ: NO I DID NOT.   
RQ: THE DISC IS STILL LOADING.   
RM: Hm~  
RM: I don't have a good feeling about this~  
RM: There were reports of meteor strikes out in Kansas~  
RQ: I HEARD  
RQ: IT'S PROBABLY GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH US THOUGH.  
RQ: I MEAN THIS IS ONLY A GAME  
RM: Maybe~  
RM: Got to go~  
RM: Ray wants me~  
risingMadness [RM] has ceased pestering rageQuit [RQ] 

You sigh and shake you head before putting your phone down. Though the meteor strikes were a bit concerning they had nothing to do with the game. Or so you told yourself.

===> Check Download

You sigh and do, seeing that it was completely loaded. You start the connection with your boi and start to feel a small bit excited. I mean this was a video game. You pester Gav a bit and moe the dark green, like the color of Gav's text, around. You decide to set down the cruxtender, not expecting it to pysically alter your best friend's home. You could see the intrigue in Gavin as he investigated the thing. A flash of movemet caught your eye and you furiousl typed to Gavin, but the idiot ignored you. You needed to take matters into your own hands.

You picked up the flat screen tv from off the wall and hurled at the dark green creature, crushing it and sending these weird hexagonal things everywhere. They remided you of gushers. Gavin was a bit mad at you from destroying his TV but he forgave you and had you open the Cruxtender causing two things, one a green seizure ball to pop out, and two, a countdown starting at 5:24.

===>Panic Over The Timer

What else would you be doing! You tried contacting Gavin but the fuck decided now was the time to play hide and seek, so you just dropped shit into his home. You quickly discovered you could expand a room, but it was limited to the amount of 'grist' Gavin had collected. 

You watched as Gav threw something into the ball, turning it into a weird creeper thing. Of course you had to poke fun at that, and yell at him to, because he still wasn't paying attention to the fucking timer! And what the hell! A Game FAQ page! Why hadn't you been informed on this! You and him conversed and then began to look through the mess for a card. You found it on the floor and picked it up. Gavin jumped at the green arrow's sudden appearance behind him which caused you to chuckle. You watched him as he bounced around doing shit as you were confined to just watch, and you told him about it. Then you realized Ray was in charge of your house. You knew you were fucked. That Puerto Rican was purposely gonna break all your shit. 

Gavin did his things and got a weird pocket watch thing from a grandfather clock. The you noticed the time, 0:44 seconds. Oh shit! Gavin noticed to and was starting to panic, frantically shaking the watch. You could only sot and watch in utter horror as the seconds ticked away. You could see Gavin came undone and screamed, throwing the pocket watch unto the ground, you could see the timer behind him ticking down, reaching Zero before a large flash turned the whole screen white. 

In the real world, you heard a bang and went to the window of your house, eyes staring in shock at what you saw, meteors everywhere. Your eyes were drawn to a wisp a smoke and you gasped, that was about where Gavin's house was. Was he, was he dead? Is that why the screen went white, because there was nothing? You fell to your knees, tears springing to your eyes. No..... Gavin can't be dead. 

Little did you know that your laptop screen had changed, that now it was displaying Gavin's little flat, surrounded by vegetation and gears, the Land of Gears and Foliage.

===> Grieve Over Your Not-So-Dead Dead Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I'd upload biweekly? Well..... Hehe. I got this done right after CD and I didn't want to wait. There will be a chapter up next week though.
> 
> And should I write out everyone's entry into the medium or just skip it? And I'm thinking of changing the story's name, thoughts?  
> I might also be uploading another chapter of CD within the next few days as well


	5. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Michael! He finally becomes the Client

===> Panic Over Your Not-So-Dead Dead Love

That's kinda what you were already doing! You chose not to notice the little pings your phone was making. You just stared in the direction Gavin's apartment was. You had a cold feeling of dread that that was were the smoke was originating from.you could only let tears slip form your eyes as you berated yourself for not noticing, not being able to save Gavin. What kind of Friend are you? Letting the man you love die? You heart felt like it was shattered. You noticed the pings trailed off and decided that it was probably best to look at them. Let's just say you were utterly shocked.

===> Don't Be An Ass, Answer Him!

SC: Mic00l!  
SC: I'm in!  
SC: D0 y0u see this!  
SC: It's bl00dy t0p!  
SC: There's a l0t of f0iliage th0ugh  
SC: Mic00l?  
SC: Are y0u there?  
SC: Did s0mething happen?  
SC: C0me 0n b0i  
SC: Please answer me.  
SC: Mic00l......  
RQ: GAVIN?!  
RQ: YOU'RE ALIVE!  
RQ: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

You could feel a shock of relief and gratitude flood your system. He was alive and not a pancake. But how?

SC: Silly Mic00l!   
SC: I'm fine!  
SC: I'm in the medium!

The medium? What the hell was that? You went over to you laptop and just stared at it. It seemed that Gavin had been teleported out of the madness that was happening, which you couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. More pings, you look back to your phone.

SC: Y0u need to get into the medium s00n b0i.  
SC: Skaia can't prevent hitting y0u all f0rever.  
RQ: WAIT, WHAT!  
RQ: WHO THE HELL IS SKAIA!  
SC: Skaia is a what.   
SC: And it's what Pr0spit and Derse rev0lve ar0und!  
SC: H0w d0 y0u n0t kn0w this?   
RQ: BECAUSE I DON'T!  
RQ: HOW DO YOU KNOW?!  
SC: Because I dream 0n Pr0spit silly!   
SC: S0 d0 Ryan and Ray  
SC: Y0u, Ge0ff, and Jack dream 0n Derse!  
SC: Y0u haven't w0ken yet?  
RQ: NO!  
RQ: I HAVE NOT WOKEN UP IN A FUCKING PLANET THING CALLED DERSE!  
SC: M00n  
SC: 0ur Dreamselves are 0n the planets' m00ns.  
RQ: WHATEVER.  
SC: Y0u sh0uld really c0nnect t0 Ray.   
SC: Y0u need t0 get t0 y0ur planet.   
SC: 0h!   
SC: And build up my flat if y0u c0uld!  
SC: Talk t0 y0u in the Medium!

slowCreep [SC]  has ceased pestering  rageQuit [RQ]

RQ: GAVIN WAIT!  
RQ: FUCKING HELL.

===> Contact Ray

You knew what you had to do, no need to fucking tell you again. You honestly could not believe you were doing this. You were playing a game that might be causing the apocalypse. You were going to murder Gavin. You shoved the client disc in and watched it load before you poked Ray's name and began to pester him, hoping that he had the sense of mind to have preloaded. 

rageQuit [RQ]  began pestering  roseChaser [RC]

RQ: OKAY.  
RQ: YOU BETTER BE READY TO PLAY THIS FUCKING HELL GAME.  
RC: you know it  
RC: got the game in and loaded  
RC: just waiting on you  
RQ: IT'S LOADING.  
RQ: AND NOW IT'S DONE.  
RC: oh wow  
RC: i can see you michael  
RC: fucking cool  
RQ: YEAH.  
RQ: DESPITE THE FACT IT SUMMONS FUCKING METEORS TO DESTROY YOUR HOUSE!  
RC: oh shit  
RC: i'll deploy the stuff.

You heard thump and turned around to see the cruxtender right beside you. Well holy shit! That could have crushed you! You glared at the arrow, it having to substitute for the asshat that almost killed you. 

RQ: YOU NEED TO OPEN THE CRUXTENDER FOR ME.  
RC: all right  
RC: just pop it open with this

You saw the arrow pick up your coffee table and groaned. Seriously? He couldn't have picked something better? Like a book? No he had to pick up the fucking coffee table. You watched as he dropped it onto the lid, causing the table to crack. The lid popped off and out came a purple seizure ball and the timer began. 4:30. Fucking hell. You knew you had to throw something in the seizure ball, but a quick look around didn't give you anything. Before you could get to looking there were more thuds as the rest of the equipment was dropped. 

RC: all done.  
RC: i'm a contact ry and get set up  
RC: have fun michael  
RQ: GOOD LUCK RAY

roseChaser [RC] ceased pestering  rageQuit [RQ] 

You sighed and looked around, picking up the prepunched card. You then began to replicate the process you observed Gavin doing. Making sure to keep an eye on the clock. While the crystal thingy was being carved your eyes landed on certain doll. You went over and picked the doll you up, remembering when it was used for ten little roosters. You grinned and threw it into the sprite. At least it'll be able to talk with you. You did the rest of the shit, you key to the medium being, a freaking iPad with a level of the impossible game on it. Your eye twitched as you looked over to the timer. 2:42. It took you hours to complete the fourth fucking level. There was no way you were beating this. But you had to try..... And try you did, dying over and over again. 

You could feel the rage building and gathering. Death. Death. 62 deaths. How the hell did you even get that many fucking deaths! You growled and began yelling at the game, unknowing of the fact you had begun to glow. You cursed the shit out of the game, getting all your pent up anger out on the stupid thing. You went to slam it into the wall but a blinding flash stopped you. When you opened your eyes the timer was at zero, but more importantly, you were no longer in Austin. You were in a deadly land, filled with lava paths and large shimmering crystals. You were in the medium.

===> Become The Asshole Who Knows What He’s Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing everyone's entry as this will focus more on the lads + Ryan.
> 
> Like the new name? Should I change it?


	6. A Sprite's Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Gets a better sprite and some actual stuff

===> Become The Asshole Who Knows What He's Doing

If by that it was meant to mean Gavin Free, that's who you were. And you didn't know everything, but you did know a lot about this game, having dreamed on Prospit practically your whole life, well for as long as you remember that is. It could be viewed as strange though, how the clouds would tell you the future, how they helped guide you through life. But to each their own. 

But that was way besides the point right now. You were currently staring at your planet while your humanoid CreeperSprite was staying a safe distance from you in order not to accidentally blow both him and you up. You should probably fix that. So you searched around in you small flat and smiled in triumph when you picked a plush of you a fan had made and sent to you. You sent out a silent thanks to them and lobbed the doll in, hiding your eyes as the sprite glowed and assimilated the plush you. 

===> Commune With GavinSprite

You were getting to that. You looked at your sprite which was a green and white splotched version of yourself. You smiled and began to talk with it.

Gavin: Hey!  
GavinSprite: Hello.   
GavinSprite: You've safely made it into the medium.  
GavinSprite: Can I just say how Bloody weird this feels?  
GavinSprite: I was a doll and now I'm a live and half creeper.  
Gavin: S0rry ab0ut that mate.  
Gavin: But y0u're my sprite.  
Gavin: S0 any w0rds 0f wisd0m f0r me?  
GavinSprite: You should be careful.  
GavinSprite: As what you prototype pre-Medium is crucial  
GavinSprite: It also directly affects how the imps will attack and look  
Gavin: So  
Gavin: My imps will expl0de when the get cl0se?  
GavinSprite: Right.  
GavinSprite: And not just yours  
GavinSprite: But everyone's until something else is prototyped.   
GavinSprite: Your prototypes also impact the Black King and the powers he will get when you face him.  
Gavin: So he'll expl0de when we get close!  
Gavin: I did s0mething helpful!  
GavinSprite: Well, no.  
Gavin: What?  
GavinSprite: He'll be stable like me, so he won't explode when you get close.  
GavinSprite: He might explode as a last ditch effort though.  
Gavin: 0h, b0ll0cks  
GavinSprite: Don't worry about it though.  
GavinSprite: Worry about your planets quest and try to reach the highest rung of your echeladder.  
GavinSprite: Then worry about your Denizen.  
GavinSprite: And don't forget to do the ectobiology   
Gavin: Ect0Bi0l0gy?  
Gavin: What's that?  
GavinSprite: You'll see mate!  
Gavin: Aw c0me 0n!   
Gavin: Please?  
GavinSprite: No can do.   
GavinSprite: I'm your sprite  
GavinSprite: I'm supposed to be as cryptic as knobs.  
Gavin: Fine fine.   
Gavin: I'll figure it 0ut.  
GavinSprite: I'm just glad I don't have to explain Derse and Prospit to you.  
GavinSprite: Though I will warn you of the horror terrors.   
Gavin: H0rr0r terr0rs?  
GavinSprite: Yeah, they're these Eldritch monsters in the furthest ring, Derse Dreamers can hear them  
Gavin: Then why warn me?  
GavinSprite: Just in case.   
Gavin: 0kay then.....  
GavinSprite: Go explore!   
GavinSprite: And if you need me, you can summon me via this pendant.

GavinSprite handed you a spiralgraph pendant thing you hooked around you neck. It came to rest beside your creeper pendant your boi gave you. 

Gavin: I'm a alchemize s0me stuff  
Gavin: Get an actual weap0n y0u kn0w.  
GavinSprite: Right.  
GavinSprite: Good luck!

And with that your sprite floated off to who knows where.

===> Make An Actual Weapon

You smirked and began collecting things that you could theoretically combine to make a weapon out of when you heard a hiss. You turned around and instantly back pedaled, a herd of three green imps, Fern Imps your brain idly supplied from nowhere, where there, slowly encroaching towards you. This was absolutely wonderful! You had no weapons and were being attacked. As you were backing away you had a thought, what if you triggered one to blow the other two up. 

You grinned and took off in a run, using the cruxtender to keep between you and the imps. You saw that one was closer then the other and ran over to it. You heard the click of tnt igniting and the imp started to glow. You pushed the imp into the other two and ran, hearing the explosion behind you and felt it as it knocked you to the ground. You looked behind yourself and saw a nice pile of grist waiting for you, and the only damage were some singe marks. Some part of registered that you increased two levels on your echeladder for your foolish kill. With a grin you collected the grist and went over to the alchemizer sorting through the stuff. 

After a round of expending your grist and trial and error, you had a nice gold plated obsidian lined bow (Bow of Pimps) with a few dozen different arrows, shades that would go from tinted to clear and display pesterlogs, the same shades but combined with a headset so you could hear and talk to respond to pesterlog (for some reason the shade could only display pesterlogs, they couldn't actually respond), a few random ass creations (like a working creeper figurine that was safely tucked in your inventory), and a brand new creepesque outfit. It reminded you of a few fanarts of minecraftian you. You were confident in your ability to handle your exploding enemies.

You equip you new shiny bow in you strife and notice the distinct lack anything in your wand specibus. You promise yourself to craft a set a wands later. You make sure you have your laptop in your sylladex and put on your computerized shade + headphones aka your CompShadePhones, which is a bit of a mouthful, you'll just call them CompShades. You then open you door and step out into your green hued land. There were several imps out there waiting for you. You quickly took out your bow and felt the quiver materialize on your back. You took out an arrow and notched it, ready for whatever the imps would throw at you.

===> Be The One In Danger Of Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who forgot to get sprites text colors and spent a half hour getting them. Yeah, me. 
> 
> Yeah, this is mainly gonna be a Mavin fic and the rest are gonna be side characters with Ray and possibly Ryan playing sorta important roles. I just don't have the greatest confidence wroting Geoff and Jack. 
> 
> I am also working on another fic that'll mostly be a thing I work on after I'm done working on this or Deorum, but I'm stoked about it and I almost have the first chapter done!


	7. Results of a Doomed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a rather unexpected visitor

===> Be The One In Danger Of Burning

That tends to be ones condition when all the fucking see is fucking lava everywhere! You look to your sprite who just shrugs at you. Of course he didn't have to worry about burning to a nice crispy chicken tender, he was a fucking ghost thing! 

Michael: WHY!  
Michael: WHY IS THERE ALL THIS LAVA!  
MichaelSprite: Because you got the fucking Land of Crystals and Lava.  
MichaelSprite: It's in its name.  
Michael: FUCK ME.  
MichaelSprite: Seeing I kinda am you, no thanks.  
Michael: WOW  
Michael: SO MATURE ME.  
MichaelSprite: Thank you bitch.  
Michael: ARE WE JUST GOING TO TRADE INSULTS?  
MichaelSprite: No.   
MichaelSprite: I'm technically here to guide you.  
MichaelSprite: So the imps you face will be either a version of you, a creeper based imp, or a mixture of both.   
Michael: WAIT WHAT!?  
MichaelSprites: Imps are affected by whatever your pre-medium prototyping is.  
MichaelSprite: So since you prototyped a plush you.  
MichaelSprite: They are part you.  
MichaelSprite: Congrats, you got kids.  
Michael: HELL NO.  
Michael: THEY ARE NOT MY CHILDREN!  
Michael: FUCK YOU.  
MichaelSprite: You mean fuck me.  
Michael: ARGH!

You were about to retort to the pain in the ass sprite when you heard a knocking on the door. You looked at MichaelSprite and he seemed as confused as you were. Okay, not a good sign. You made your way over to the door, taking out your foam sword. It might not be worth shit, but it may intimidate whoever the hell was on the other side of the door. You tried to look out, but whoever it was was leaning against the door and obscuring your vision.

===> Open The Door

You flung the door open and watched as a bundle of green fell onto your floor with an oomph. Your sprite floated over, examining the man without touching him. You closed the door and nudged whoever it was over with you foot, blood running cold when you saw his face.

It was Gavin, gavin with a rather large stab wound in his side. You quickly helped the Brit to your coach and looked around to try and find your first aid kit. MichaelSprite was buzzing around clearly just as distressed as you were. You found the med kit and hurried back to your crush.

Michael: GAVIN!  
Gavin: Hey Mic00l.  
Gavin: S0rry f0r dr0ping in like this.  
Michael: SHUT UP!  
Michael: LET ME SEE THE WOUND BOI.  
Gavin: It's n0 use.  
Gavin: Mic00l y0u must listen to me.  
Gavin: I'm n0t y0ur Gavin.  
Gavin: I'm fr0m a different timestream.  
Gavin: My timestream g0t d00med.  
Gavin: Every0ne else is dead.  
Gavin: I'm the last 0ne.....  
Michael: GAVIN......  
Gavin: Every0ne died in fr0nt 0f me b0i....   
Gavin: Y0u can't let them die Mic00l.  
Michael: I'LL TRY MY BEST GAVVERS.  
Gavin: Thank y0u. 

Gavin was looking at you with these big sorrowful eyes, and you felt your heart being torn apart. You didn't know how to respond to this. Any of this. This whole game was nuts! It was a horrible idea! You should have protested some more.

Michael: HOW DID EVERYONE......  
Gavin: Ray was the first t0 g0.  
Gavin: He was fighting his denizen despite his sprite telling him he wasn't ready.  
Gavin: He just said Y0L0 and went f0r it.  
Gavin: He didn't stand a chance.  
Gavin: Then Ryan went GrimDark after that.  
Gavin: He sh0uldn't have been able t0.  
Gavin: He's a g0d damned Pr0spit dreamer!  
Gavin: But s0meh0w he did.  
Gavin: He killed Ge0ff and Jack with0ut hesitati0n 0r rem0rse  
Gavin: Y0u went g0dtier t0try and st0p him while I held d0wn the f0rt,  
Gavin: Distracted him until y0u came since I c0uld access a few 0f my p0wers.  
Gavin: Then me and y0u f0ught Ryan.  
Gavin: Ryan l0st.  
Gavin: But we b0th attained seri0us injuries.  
Gavin: Y0u died in my arms.  
Gavin: I didn't even get t0 tell y0u.......

Gavin was in tears and you felt absolutely horrible for asking him what happened. You brought him into a hug and you could feel him sobbing into your shoulder. You gently rubbed his back and whispered softly to him. You let him sob it out on your shoulder, offering your silent support.

Gavin: I'm s0rry ab0ut that mate.  
Gavin: Didn't mean f0r y0u t0 see that.  
Gavin: And I g0t y0ur cl0thes all bl00dy.....  
Gavin: I sh0uldn't have c0me here....  
Michael: NO.  
Michael: DON'T SAY THAT GAVIN.  
Gavin: Mic00l.....  
Michael: DON'T EVER DOUBT YOURSELF.  
Michael: YOU DID WHAT YOU NEEDED TO DO TO SAVE EVERYONE.  
Michael: DON'T YOU DARE UNDERMINE YOUR SELF CONFIDENCE.

Gavin looked at you and you could feel his hold getting weaker. He was dying in your arms. You could feel tears forming in your eyes and spilling over. He technically wasn't your Gavin, but he was still Gavin. You still could feel your heart breaking as if it was your Gavin dying. Gavin sighed softly as his breathing stilled and his heart stopped beating. You let loose a low sad mourning sound. Why. Why did he have to fucking die? Why did he come to you? Why couldn't he have gone to Ray himself? Why trust you with making the timestream right?

You looked over at your sprite who was just staring, just as heart broken as you. He floated closer trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. What were you supposed to do now? You didn't exactly want to just ditch the body outside and let the lava take care of it. But how exactly were you supposed to deal with it? Your sprite got closer and reached a hand down to touch Gavin, a bright light coming from him when he did.

===> Say Hello To MavinSprite

You stared bewildered at your sprite, it was no longer just you. It was a weird amalgam of you and Gavin. It had features from both you and Gavin, the most notable Gav thing being the bright green eyes that stared back at you. It also had a wound that was slowly oozing blood on its side, the same wound Gavin had that caused his death. 

Michael: HOLY SHIT!  
Michael: YOU COMBINED!  
MavinSprite: Yeah, we did.  
MavinSprite: This is bloody weird.  
MavinSprite: The Gavin part was dead for two seconds and now he's alive as half of a sprite.   
MavinSprite: I have so many conflicting thoughts.  
MavinSprite: But not enough to like explode.  
MavinSprite: Now I have all the knowledge Gavin had about timelines and shit.  
MavinSprite: And like all the bloody plebs mannerisms.  
Michael: THAT'S A BIT FUCKED UP.  
MavinSprite: You said it mate.

Even the sprites voice was a mix of the two of you. It had a small twinge of both British and Jersey in its accent. You shook you r head softly and went to your alchemizer, trying not to dwell on the fact that Gavin had literally died in your arms and then came back as a sprite. You fiddled with alchemizing a few objects, getting a sword you could actually used called Miner's Choice, a voice activated computer merged into your glasses, and a brand new outfit seeing as the one you currently had on was stained with the blood of Gavin. You changed into your new outfit and thew your clothes into a lava stream outside. Your new clothes were bear themed, even having bear ears on the top of the hood. 

===> Check In With Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to format everything right for once. Hurray!  
> Also tried to a bit of feels, was it good, was it bad?
> 
> And guess who we get to see next! No, seriously, guess cause I don't even know yet.


	8. Ryan No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ryan and get to know the snarky man

===> Check In With Someone New

Well new is a relative term, but to the reader you are a new point of view you muse.

===> No Touching The Fourth Wall!

Fine fine. You won’t touch it for the rest of the chapter.

===> Enter Name

===> Murderous King

Well, you didn't know whether to feel flattered or angry, you choose to go with an uncertain mix

===> Ryan Haywood

Know what, close enough. Your name is James Ryan Haywood, but you go by RYAN Like the two lads previously introduced, you are an employee of ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER. You were originally brought on to work REDSTONE in MineCraft and just sorta became a main member on ACCIDENT. Not that you mind, this job is amazing, better than your job as a MODEL. You are the youngest member of TEAM GENTS. You might have a SMALL CRUSH on a certain PUERTO RICAN who was about to leave the office FOREVER. Gavin decided that you all had to do one last Let's Play and suggested SBURB. You had SERIOUS OBJECTIONS to playing this "GAME" and are beginning to regret saying yes to the Brit. You and MICHAEL that is. You had already connected with JACK and are currently in the MEDIUM.

===> Go Exploring

Well, if the mysterious voice had been paying attention then it would notice that's exactly what's going on. You even had two traveling companions.

===> Don't Be Rude, Introduce Us!

Jeez, calm down. You were only traveling with your sprite and a small consort. Wasn't much. You sprite was called EdgarSprite, a plush cow being it's first prototyping. The consort was a small baby cow that would make small mooing sounds at you. It was the cow that showed you that the numerous holes that have trapped nearly every steer in you world. It was weird seeing all the steers trapped in there holes, staring up at you, moaning softly, asking for your help. You here a wet thump and look behind you were the sound came from

===> Be Alarmed By The Sudden Appearance Of Another You

Okay, alarmed is not the correct word author, confused, surprised, stunned, flabbergasted, those are all more correct terms at the sight you are looking at. The other you was bleeding quite heavily, and when he appeared he had been grey with white hair and eyes, but now he was just like you. You hurried over, your sprite and consort both mooing in alarm. You didn't pay them any heed, just focusing on the other you.

DoomRyan: Of course this is where I ended up ~  
DoomRyan: Did you tier two prototype your sprite yet? ~

You stared at him and blinked, unable to form words.

DoomRyan: I'll take that as a no ~  
DoomRyan: Okay, I'm a dead man ~  
DoomRyan: We both know it ~  
DoomRyan: But I can still live on ~  
DoomRyan: Just get EdgarSprite over here ~  
EdgarSprite: Moo!

You looked at your sprite who was slowly gravitating towards the two of you. EdgarSprite floated the rest of the way over and the dying you reached for it, and there was a flash of light, causing you to avert your eyes.

===> Greet RygarSprite

RygarSprite? You looked to where your sprite was, seeing that it had merged with the you that was dying. Oh. RygarSprite. Well at least you could talk with your sprite now.

Ryan: Hello ~  
RygarSprite: Yes, hello.  
RygarSprite: Sorry about that.  
RygarSprite: Through it was mostly Gavin's fault.  
Ryan: Gavin did that to you? ~  
Ryan: He cause those wounds? ~  
RygarSprite: He and Michael.  
RygarSprite: It was in self defense.  
RygarSprite: I had gone a bit GrimDark and killed Geoff and Jack.  
RygarSprite: But no.  
RygarSprite: I was referring to the fact i had just shown up here.  
RygarSprite: He accidentally sent me to the Alpha Timeline.  
RygarSprite: instead of whatever he was trying to do.

You blinked softly. 

RygarSprite: Sorry for the data bimb, bomb.  
RygarSprite: Let me explain what happened to you.

And he did. You only nodded every now and then to let him know that you were still listening. You did learn some valuable information, like Ray was not allowed to face his denizen alone, your denizen was the reason you land was covered in cow swallowing holes, and that in order to complete you quest you would have to kill your denizen.

Ryan: Okay, I think I got a handle on everything ~  
Ryan: Ninety percent ~  
RygarSprite: Good enough.   
RygarSprite: Anyways, just go back to what you were doing before I popped up.

You nodded and continued on exploring your land, RygarSprite and your consort cow beside you. There wasn't that much, mostly just plains and holes. And, of course, Imps. A horde of cow like imps jumped out at you, mooing aggressively. I guess it was a good thing your strife, MagicKind, was incorporated into nondescript gloves. What can MagicKind do reader? Well, it allows you to use telekinetic forces to manipulate your environment, and you upgraded it so that you can lift most things. You had a suspicion that your strife should be able to do more, but you weren't delving any further than you were right now. At least until the Imps got harder. 

Speaking of Imps. You quickly dealt with the horde, a small smile gracing your lips at how easy it was, until one exploded in your face. Okay wow! You thought your imps were only cows, not creepers as well! You looked to your sprite who gave you a, you didn't know look before you had to deal with more of the imps. Well fuck! Who knew they were going to explode! Well, beside the author and the readers. Snarky little bastards.

===> I Said no Fourth Wall Breaking!

No author, it was only said for you not to touch the fourth wall, not break it. Anyways, you finished dispatching the imps and huffed softly. Well this made things much more interesting.

===> Be The 420 Blaze It One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's gonna be that one character who likes breaking the fourth wall.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A WEEK LATE! I GOT GROUNDED AND WAS UNABLE TO WORK ON THIS, I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> In order to make it uo to you, I have this thing I'm writing and no it's not the Lazer Team fanfic, sadly. But it goes along with this!
> 
> And I will also be uploading the next Deorum chapter within this week.


	9. Convincing The Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet ray, who is doing surprisingly well for himself

===> Be The 420 Blaze It One

You are now that one.

===> Enter Name

===> Shitty Memelord

Um no. Though you did have a taste for them memes.

===> Ray Narveaz Jr.

You are Ray Narveaz Jr. and you are a member of TEAM LADS. You work at ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER, like the rest, but planned on LEAVING to follow your dream of LIVESTREAMING full time. This whole debacle is on LAST LET'S PLAY to celebrate you moving on thought of by GAVIN. You really only agreed as an EXCUSE to spend more time with RYAN, YOUR CRUSH. Now that you are in the MEDIUM your are having SECOND THOUGHTS. Your land is full of ROSES that either produce SMOKE or are all on fire and BURNING. You don't know which. Either one isn't good. 

===> Tell The Reader What You Are Currently Doing.

You are currently grinding on your plant like imps. Your rose vine whip was tearing through them with little trouble. You were fairly certain you were at the top or at the very least near the top of your echeladder. You were currently planning on heading out to fight you denizen, despite objections from your JolteonSprite. The rose addled Pokemon was flying all round you, trying to get you to turn back. That's when your phone beeped.

rageQuit [RQ] began pestering roseChaser [RC]

RQ: HEY YOU!  
RQ: STOP WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING AND LISTEN.  
RQ: IF YOU GO KILL YOUR DENIZEN NOW.  
RQ: YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!  
RQ: SO STOP, SIT DOWN, AND WAIT FOR ME TO FUCKING ARRIVE!  
RC: woah   
RC: calm the fuck down  
RC: ill be fine  
RQ: NO YOU WON'T!  
RQ: THERE IS A DEAD GAVIN THAT'S MIXED IN MY SPRITE THAT SAYS YOU GO AND ATTACK THAT MOTHERFUCKING DENIZEN AND YOU WILL FUCKING DIE.  
RQ: AND THAT WHEN YOU DIE RYAN WILL GO INSANE FROM GRIEF AND KILL GEOFF AND JACK  
RQ: THEN ME AND GAVIN WILL FIGHT HIM AND WE ALL END UP FUCKING DEAD.  
RQ: SO I REFUSE TO BE FUCKING CALM!  
RQ: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNITL YOU EITHER WAIT FOR ME  
RQ: OR UNTIL YOU MARCH BACK INTO YOUR HOUSE TO FUCKING WAIT UNTIL YOU CAN KILL THE FUCKING DENIZEN.  
RC: woah  
RC: that's a bit of a rant.  
RC: but as i said  
RC: no need to worry  
RC: ill be fine  
RQ: NO YOU WON'T!  
RQ: JUST LISTEN YOU PUERTO RICAN FUCK.  
RQ: I WILL PUT MAVINSPRITE THROUGH TO YOU!  
RC: mavinsprite?  
RQ: MY FUCKING SPRITE  
RQ: IT'S A COMBO OF ME AND GAVIN.

You hear a noise and instantly put your phone in your pocket, ignoring the angry buzzing that was being emitted from it.

===> Investigate The Noise

You didn't need to be told twice. Your grip tightens on your whip and you go on the defensive and creep silently to where the noise was coming from. You hear coughing and immediately eliminate the imps. The imps don't cough. You go a few more feet till you can see past the smoke to see what it was.

You saw Ryan talking with an orange bull horned version of him. Oh! That was not what you were expecting. You immediately put your whip away and go over. 

Ray: ryan  
Ray: what are you doing here  
Ryan: I'm preventing you from getting yourself killed ~   
Ray: what  
Ryan: You were about to fight your denizen ~   
Ryan: Right? ~   
Ray: yeah  
Ryan: Well by the accounts of RygarSprite ~  
Ryan: You'll die ~  
Ryan: See, the Ryan part of Rygar is actually a doomed version of me ~  
Ryan: Created when you died fighting your denizen ~  
Ryan: I'm here to make sure you don't die ~  
Ray: did you speak with michael  
Ryan: Huh? ~   
Ray: he was going on about how i would die if i did this.  
Ray: he said i do this that we all die  
Ray: that you go insane and kill everyone.  
RygarSprite: Then that would mean Gavin was successful in going back in time to try and prevent the doomed timeline.  
RygarSprite: He must have merged himself with Michael's sprite to survive as I did.  
RygarSprite: Though I wonder why he didn't go to himself.  
Ray: wait a second  
Ray: this is all real  
Ryan: You're questioning time travel after a video game bent reality and sent us to our own planets? ~   
Ray: yes  
Ray: yes i am  
Ryan: Okay then ~ 

You saw Ryan shake his head but then he came over and hugged you. You hugged back, a soft blush forming on your face.

Ryan: I'm just glad that I got to you in time ~  
Ray: yeah yeah you big sap  
Ray: how did you even get here  
Ryan: Rygar flew me to the gate ~  
Ray: he did  
Ryan: Yup ~  
RygarSprite: it was not fun.  
RygarSprite: He's heavier than I expected.  
Ryan: Hey! ~   
Ryan: I am literally you! ~  
RygarSprite: Half of me.  
RygarSprite: I'm also half Edgar.  
Ray: thats where the gar comes from  
Ray: makes sense

You phone began to chirp angrily again and Ryan quirked an eyebrow at you.

Ryan: Aren't You Going To Get That? ~

===>.....

===> I Was Just About To Say That!

===> Answer The God Damned Phone.

You blink softly and reach for your phone and pull it out. Holy fuck. Michael really wanted to get a hold of you. 

RQ: RAY!?  
RQ: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME  
RQ: YOU LITTLE FUCKER  
RQ: YOU WENT TO KILL YOUR DENIZEN  
RQ: I'M MAKING MY WAY TO THE FUCKING GATE THAT LETS ME GET TO YOUR FUCKING PLANET  
RQ: I'M BRINGING MAVINSPRITE WITH ME  
RQ: IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD BY THE TIME I GET THERE I WILL KILL YOU  
RQ: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAIRS HERE!?  
RQ: LIKE REALLY RAY  
RQ: THERE ARE WAY TO MANY STAIRS  
RQ: DO YOU JUST ENJOY GIVING ME PAIN?  
RQ: I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT  
RQ: I'M AT THE GATE  
RQ: LAST CHANCE RAY  
RQ: OKAY THEN  
RQ: HERE I GO  
RQ: WHY IS THERE SO MUCH SMOKE  
RQ: I CAN HARDLY BREATH  
RQ: FUCK YOUR PLANET  
RQ: NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU  
RC: dude  
RC: chill  
RQ: I WIL NOT FUCKING CHILL YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!!!!  
RC: i was talking with ryan  
RC: he talked me out of it  
RQ: WHAT  
RQ: REALLY?  
RC: yeah   
RC: stay at my house  
RC: we are on our way  
RQ: OKAY  
RQ: I'LL JUST FUCK UP YOUR HOUSE LIKE YOU DID MINE!  
RC: michael  
RC: no  
RQ: *EVIL CACKLING*

rageQuit [RQ]  ceased pestering  roseChaser [RC]

RC: you motherfucker

===> Go And Greet Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! I know this was supposed to be up last week, but my iPad fucked me and deleted everything on wednesday and I wrote this whole thing up again friday and saturday. I'm so very sorry.


	10. Derse Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the final two hunters and get a glimpse at Derse

===> Go and Greet Michael

===> Actually Why Don't We Check In With Someone New?

You are now a new character

===> Enter Name

===> Alcoholic Asshole

That is very rude! Sure, it may hold a bit of truth, but you still have feelings you know.

===> Geoffrey Ramsey

Your name is Geoff Lazer Ramsey and you are one of the five FOUNDERS of ROOSTERTEETH and also one of the FOUNDERS of ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER. You are currently PEEVED off at GAVIN for getting you into this MESS. You could use a STIFF DRINK, but all the alcohol is currently back at the house. You are exploring the LAND OF BOTTLES AND FROGS which is exactly as it sounds. The frogs are TRAPPED within the bottles, and the whole area is nothing but HILLS. There are TONS OF DRAGONFLIES that fly around annoying these HUMANOID IGUANA things. They claim to be you consorts, whatever the hell that means. 

You pick up another bottle with a frog trapped in it and sighed. You break the bottl and free the poor thing. You've done that a lot, freeing the frogs. The ones you have saved were croaking happily and following you, making you wonder why you even let them free. Then you remember how bad you feel when you find another trap frog and you start the cycle again.

===> Fall Asleep

What? You were wide awake. You were no where near falling asleep. That's when you tripped on a frog and fell. You hit your head hard and felt unconsciousness smack you in the face. 

===> Knight, Awaken.

You open your eyes to see nothing but purple. You frown and sit up, realizing you were now in a purple pajama set. Okay, what the fuck was going on? The room was an exact replica of your own, minus the fact it was purple. You walk to the window only to find more purple and two spire with circular rooms. You lean out your window, bad idea. You feel yourself slipping and then felt your self falling out of the window.

You let out a scream and pull your arms to your chest in a futile attempt to shield yourself. After a few seconds of no impact, or wind you open your eyes and lower your arms. Oh. My. God. You were floating. You were currently floating just a bit below your window. This was amazing! You floated up a bit before directing yourself to shakily fly over to a different tower. 

===> Check It

You poked your head in and see one sleeping Michael. The male was also in purple pajamas and his glasses were slightly skewed on his face. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Well time to change that!

===> Become The One About To Pass Out

You are now Michael Jones. You were currently waiting with MavinSprite at Ray's apartment. The smoke was extremely aggravating and you were glad the house provided some sort of protection. You look out the window, seeing nothing but more smoke, shocker. Oh wait. There were two glowy things currently heading towards you that you identified as sprites. Oh thank god! You stand up and immediately crumple to the ground as drowsiness over takes you. Mavin sprite lets out a Gavin like squawk and catches you so you don't have such a hard impact. You feel yourself slip into sleep as MavinSprite starts yelling.

===> Heir, Awaken

With a start you sit up, glasses falling off your face. Wait. Why was everything so purple?

Geoff: FinALlY!  
Geoff: WAs sTaRtINg tO ThINk YoU WouLD NeVEr WaKE uP!  
Michael: THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
Michael: I WAS AWAKE!  
Michael: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE?  
Geoff: I doN'T knOW.   
Geoff: TriPPeD oN a FroG aNd wOKe up HeRE.  
Michael: YOU TRIPPED ON A FROG?  
Geoff: YeAH  
Geoff: MY pLAnEt Has TOns oF tHeM.  
Michael: REALLY?  
Michael: ALL I GOT WAS LAVA.  
Geoff: SucKS to Be YoU.  
Michael: FUCK YOU.

You glare at Geoff and stand up. You then noticed that Geoff's feet weren't touching the floor.

Michael: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT!?  
Geoff: I dON't knOw!  
Geoff: I FeLl oUt of MY tOwER aND bOOM!  
Geoff: I caN FlY!

You frown. If Geoff did it by accident, then you can do it. You scrunch up your face as you begin to concentrate. After a minute you feel you feet lift off of the ground as you become air-borne. You grin widely and look at Geoff.

Geoff: GoOD joB dICkIebitCH  
Geoff: noW leT's SEe ThAt otHEr tOWeR.  
Michael: OTHER TOWER?  
Geoff: YeAH.

Geoff floated to the window and pointed out.

Geoff: ThAt onE'S miNe.  
Geoff: AnD TheN tHerE'S thAt OnE.  
Michael: GUESS WE COULD CHECK IT OUT.

And with that the two of you flew out of your window. It was a little shaky going, and Geoff barely seemed better than this whole flying thing then you. You both managed to make it to the tower with out plummeting to your death. You float into the room to see one ginger haired beardo.

Michael: IT'S JACK.  
Michael: DO WE WAKE HIM?  
Geoff: I wOKe YOU.

With a shrug you move over to the side of Jack's bed. Now, how does one wake a sleeping dreamself? You decide to do the most rational thing, and flip the bearded man out of bed. He landed with a thump beside Geoff's feet still sleeping. 

Michael: THAT DIDN'T WORK.  
Geoff: nO ShIT sHErLOCk!  
Michael: WELL HOW DID YOU WAKE ME UP?  
Geoff: i JUst SorTa SlApPed yOU aROuNd a BiT.  
Michael: GEE THANKS.

You prop up Jack with a huff and stared at your ginger haired friend. You didn't really want to slap Jack, but you needed to, kinda. So you manned up and slapped him hard across the face. Nothing. You glance at Geoff who shoves you aside before back handing Jack. You wince at the sound, but still nothing.

Michael: I DON'T THINK HE'S WAKING UP.  
Geoff: YeAH i caN sEE tHAt.

You both talk for a bit trying to devise a strategy to awaken Jack when he groans and wakes up by himself.

===> Be The Groggy AF One

You are now that one.

===> Enter Name

===> Amazing Beardo

Even in your groggy state you know that is wrong.

===> Jack Patillo

Your name is Jack Shannon Pattilo, and yes. You middle name is SHANNON. You work at ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER like the rest of the idiots before. You are UNSURE of how you feel about THIS GAME. Your WIFE CAITI is now a SPRITE after she and your DOG got stuck in a fire. You don't know what to feel about that. She was DEAD, but now she is ALIVE, you think. You were in a DISCUSSION with her before you fell asleep from exhaustion brought on by STRESS. Now you are currently in a PURPLE version of your room. GEOFF and MICHAEL are both staring at you, clad in PURPLE PAJAMAS, same as you. You stand up, feeling sore and look around.

Jack: [Where are we?]

===> Get A Run Down Of What Went Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Feebly offers chapter* I'm a procratinator. I had this done since last week, but I was waiting to finish something else, which is almost done. Don't hit me. But hey, we finally got everyone introduced!
> 
> Deorum should be out tomorrow.
> 
> Or maybe it'll be the oneshot I wrote for the new GTA heist.
> 
> Or it'll be the other thing.
> 
> One of the three. There should be an upload each day for the reat of the week.


	11. Dreams, Travels, and Sprites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit on how everyone is doing.

===> Get A Run Down Of What Went Down

Geoff and Michael quickly explain to you the situation. So this must be some sort of dream world.

Jack: [Okay]  
Jack: [So why exactly did you decide to wake up everyone Geoff?]

You watch as Geoff just sort of shrugs.

Geoff: I gOT boReD   
Geoff: AnD FIguReD I shOuLD EXplOrE  
Geoff: TheN I fouND MiCHaeL anD WoKe hiM uP  
Geoff: THeN wE cAMe HeRE.  
Jack: [And woke me up?]  
Michael: EXACTLY.  
Jack: [What do you plan to do now?]  
Geoff: hEH.  
Geoff: DidN'T ThInk WE geT ThIS fAr.

You just groan and shake your head. How were you all supposed to get through this in one piece?

===> Become the Brit

After a while of not following the main character, You are once again Gavin Free. You are currently exploring your land with your sprite. It was a nice place. Sure it had a lot of shrubbery, and just as many gears, but it had a certain charm you know.

Most of the gears were completely overgrown with vines, twisting around and preventing them from moving. You knew the gears were prevented from moving because every so often you'd hear the sounds of moving gears before nothing. 

You came into a clearing and were completely gobsmacked. There right in front of you was the most magnificent city you have ever seen. Okay, now that may be a stretch considering that it was encased in vines, but you could tell it had once been a great city with a emphasis on gears.

You venture further into the city, your sprite floating beside you. It was halfway through the city when you heard a shattering sound. You felt the bow you had created formed in you hand, an arrow of explosives already notched and ready to go. A light green lizard was behind him, a bottle having been dropped. The lizard had a lighter, almost translucent frill that was completely open as it stared at you.

It let out a loud Scree and ran at you. You stumbled back and let the arrow fly, which unforturnately flew way over the little green guys head. The lizard came to a stop in front of you and let out an excited series of clicks and screes as it began dragging you off. You look over at the molted green sprite you who just shrugs.

Gavsprite: They're your consorts, just be glad they aren't trying to kill you.  
Gavin: They w0uld try t0 kill me?  
Gavsprite: Some would. 

You just shook your head at that. There were more lizards gathering now, clicking and screeing as well. They looked extremely excited. The one that had been dragging you stopped as you came to the funny stand looking thing in the heart of their city. It let go and nudged you to it. Gavsprite looked like a bit excited, must be something from his sprite knowledge.

GavSprite: It's a teleporter!  
Gavin: A telep0rter?  
Gavin: T0 where?  
GavSprite: That's what we'll find out!

===> Get On The Teleporter

You sigh and walk onto the the teleporter. GavinSprite floated beside you as it activated, taking you god knows where.

===> Look Around

You do just that after you land. The first thing that catches your attention are the bloody huge monitors an tube system. The second thing is a clock reading 5:09:20:01 that is continually counting down. 

GavSprite: Oi!  
GavSprite: That is a very important clock!  
Gavin: And why is that?  
GavSprite: That is the time left remaining until the reckoning  
Gavin: The Reck0ning?  
GavSprite: It's pretty much the end game, you need to have killed the Black King by that point.   
Gavin: 0h..

You take out your phone and set a timer to run along side with the timer in here. You venture further in and come to the monitors. The monitors are currently filled with static, but with a push of a button it come to life.

Gavin: What the?

===> Why Don't We Let Gavin Do The EctoBiology By Himself

===> Check In With Ray And Ryan

You are once again Ryan, not that you would be any one else. 

===> Be Very Worried

Well, that's quite obvious. For one, Michael was passed out on Ray's floor, and two, your and Michael's sprite were in a bit of a battle. By bit of a battle, you meant MavinSprite (My god you were going to rag Michael about that later) was making choking sob sounds and clawing at your sprite, dripping purple ectoplamic blood more viciously than usual, while RygarSprite just let it happen. 

Ryan: YOU TWO STOP!~

The two sprites stopped and looked over at you, completely surprised. The purple sprite drifted a bit aways, form flickering, as if two sides were warring within each other.

MavinSprite: He killed everyone...  
MavinSprite: Jack, Geoff, Micool, Me.....  
MavinSprite: He couldn't deal with the fact Ray died.  
MavinSprite: He let the horrorterrors take control.   
MavinSprite: I Thought I took care of him.  
RygarSprite: I know what I did.   
RygarSprite: But my mind is clear here  
RygarSprite: When you sent me here, you severed my connection with our horror terrors.  
RygarSprite: Looking back, I want nothing more to undo everything  
RygarSprite: But I can't  
RygarSprite: But I, We both can prevent something like that from happening ever again.  
RygarSprite: So Please....  
RygarSprite: I'm sorry Gavin, or well MavinSprite.

You watch as the perpetually bleeding sprite sagged down, shaking softly.

MavinSprite: RygarSprite....  
MavinSprite: The wounds are so fresh, literally and figuratively  
MavinSprite: But I'll try to put it behind me  
MavinSprite: We need to put them first now.

The Jersey Brit brought in the cowified you into a hug while you looked back over to Ray. You knew you wouldn't handle Ray's death very well, but killing your friends seems like a bit much. Though something was said about Horror Terrors? They sounded important. You'd have to ask your sprite later.

Ray: if you two are done with your feelings jam  
Ray: micheal may or may not be dead on my floor  
Ray: probably from smoke inhalation  
MavinSprite: More like he's on Derse, dreaming.  
MavinSprite: He should actually be asleep for about fthree to five hours.  
MavinSprite: He, Geoff, and Jack caught stuck, couldn't figure how to wake up.  
MavinSprite: Actually You two can use this chance to visit Prospit!  
MavinSprite: You'd love the clouds, or you'll utterly hate 'em  
MavinSprite: You can wake up Dream Gavin and he can explain what he knows.  
Ray: why don't you explain  
MavinSprite: Because I'm a sprite now, and I only have to give cryptic information to Micool.

You look over at Ray and shrug. Might as well try. Ray seemed to have the same idea as he trydged of to his bed room.

Ray: you can have the couch ry  
Ray: see you in my dreams

Ray said the last part with a snort as his door shut. You plopped on the couch and looked over at the glowing sprites. Rygar floated over and tapped your forehead

RygarSprite: Sleep.

===>Theif, Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post this Saturday, but I got distracted by my school's play, footloose. Then yesterdsy I realized I only had half the chapter done and had to finish it.
> 
> Honestly this chapter was supposed to have more Gavin, then I realized I didn't want to write about the Ectobiology, so instead I bumped the whole Rygar V Mavin thing to here. You have to remember doomed!Gavin knew that grim!Ryan had completely killed everyone, though he understands it wasn't entirely his fault, but the Michael part of that sprite has such an intense hatred of that Ryan because he hurt his boi, so the two halves are at war within themselves on whether or not to fight after our Ryan speaks up. Meanwhile Rygar accepts any form of punishment, because he knows what he did was wrong and unjust. 
> 
> But in other news, we have two doomed timelines branching off this chapter! I'll try and write the first one for this friday.


	12. Update?

Ah, so I kinda lost all muse to right anything with Ray in it, and that includes this. I really want to finish this, but I just can’t right Ray into AH based stories (The only exception will be my FAHC fic). So I’m thinking of rewriting The Death of our Goodbye and Deorum Convertere.

Reasons other than Ray to rewrite.

TDOOG  
• I have a new and better plot with Jeremy in mind  
• I’m sort of unhappy with how the story is right now  
• I lost my plot notebook

 

DC  
• It feels Rushed.  
• I can add Jeremy as the extra god  
• I hate the ending 100%   
• I’ve been staring at the first chapter for the sequel for literally every month since I finished DC. Yeah, I had the first chap of the sequel done near immediately, but it always felt wrong no matter what I tinkered  
• I can put more development into the characters, make it more magical.  
• I might have it be Jerevinwood, or just Jerevin.

 

Now for Welcome to Los Santos. I will continue with that. It’ll be easier since I’m using the GTA heists vids for ref each heist, therefore I don’t have to do much to write Ray. That is the only saving grace of this, that and WTLS is supposed to be a history of the Fakes beginnings in Los Santos. I also have had the second chap of tgat done, but it bugged me every time I read it, therefore I’m rewriting the chapter. 

 

Haha, hopefully none of ya’ll are too disapointed with me. I’ll be working on the things listed above, so please leave you feedback in the comments below!

The_Rogue_Sylph (Aevus)


End file.
